log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krusty
Krusty, also known as Berserker Krusty (Crusty in the Crunchyroll translation of the anime), is the guild leader of D.D.D, the largest battle guild in Akihabara. He is a Guardian with Berserker as his subclass and the spokesperson of the Round Table Alliance. Appearance Krusty has fair skin and light brown hair, and in both the light novels and anime is described as having a handsome face. He is also quite tall, in the light novels being described as being over 6 feet in height and rather muscular. Personality Krusty is a natural leader, having led his guild to many victories. This makes him well-suited for leading the Round Table Alliance and its expeditionary force. Krusty acts like a noble when he speaks to Duke Sergead with a very gentleman-like manner. Like Shiroe, he has a habit of pushing his glasses when thinking of something, he's capable of reading his opponents and manipulate them into moving exactly the way he wants. The difference between the two is that Shiroe excels at long term planning, whereas Krusty excels in the short term. He's also a brilliant commander and one of twenty Japanese players with any experience commanding legion-level raids (4x raids of 24x people each). Lander nobles see him as a noble because of his actions. During the Eastal Ball, Shiroe said his bearing was indistinguishable from the genuine nobles. Raynesia, on the other hand, sees him for who he really is - a crafty, battle-hungry Blood Knight. He has much in common with Raynesia: both are lazy, dislike politics, and try to stay out of it as much as possible. Both are excellent at manipulating people to act the way they want to. The main difference between the two is that 1) Raynesia would rather prefer a lazy life style, while Krusty prefers good old fashion battles and raids, and 2) Krusty is much better at manipulating people than she is. He spends so much time with her (to avoid interacting with boring nobles and merchants) that a rumor begins that there might be something going on between them. Krusty's personality on the battlefield is a stark contrast to his normal self. During battle, he goes into a frenzy befitting of his Berserker subclass. Raynesia noted that he looked like he greatly enjoyed battle, further proved by the murderous expression on his face. His speech changes during battle as well, losing his calm tone and gentle words for the voice of a kill-crazed murderer. However, terrifying the changes are, they make Krusty an exceptional Berserker well-suited for the front-lines. Synopsis Prior to the Apocalypse Krusty had a younger sister, Sayaka, who was much like Raynesia. He also had a pet cat. Before the Apocalypse, Krusty led his guild to victory in clearing The Oracle's Tower which other people from servers thought it's impossible. Resolve Krusty is mentioned by Maryelle and Shiroe as they discuss the situation in Akiba. They note his fame for completing legion raids that people of other servers believed would be impossible for the Japanese to defeat. Round Table Conference arc Krusty was enjoying a Crescent Burger when the food product made a huge popularity.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 7, Crescent Moon He receives the invitation from Maryelle and Shiroe to attend the Round Table Conference and decides to postpone D.D.D's next raid in favor of attending the conference due to Shiroe's influence in it.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 8, Villain in Glasses Krusty is one of the guild masters who is invited to attend the Round Table Conference.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 9, Round Table Conference Invitation to Eastal As he is the representative for the Round table Alliance and the leader of the largest Combat Guild, he was elected along with Shiroe and Michitaka to go to the Conference of Lords at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. It is here that he meets up with Princess Raynesia and uses her presence to avoid dealing with politicians and other bothersome nobles. Return of the Goblin King After the invasion of the goblin hordes begins, Krusty and the other members of the Round Table Alliance discuss the matter and whether to get involved. At this point, he learns of the dangers of losing his memories every time he is re-spawned at the Cathedral and admits that he no longer remembers the name of his pet cat or what it looked like. After Princess Raynesia pleads with him to help her people fight off the goblins, Krusty takes the newly-constructed Ocypete to bring his forces to the battlefield and leads them in a blitzkrieg-style assault against the monsters. They easily slaughter the monsters facing them before taking a break. During their break, they hear Dire Wolves in the distance, bringing Krusty back into his battle-frenzy personality. After his forces decimate the hordes of Goblin Tamers, Krusty finishes off the main Goblin General with a single blow. Equipment Trivia *Krusty is named after the Simpsons character. Mamare chose this name after seeing a figurine of the character.Question and Answer Session with Tuono Mamare *Krusty's cat is named "Nobody". 4chan Q&A Session with Tuono Mamarehttp://archive.foolz.us/a/thread/104187414 References Navigation Category:Round Table Alliance members Category:D.D.D members